The Proposal
by MsReginaMills
Summary: Olivia Benson has been Captain for a few months now, Everything is going great until she get a call from IAB. They cause a huge problem and Olivia's not sure how to fix it. The only person who can help her out of this mess is Elliot. Will everything go as planned or will everything go to hell? [AU! I hope you all enjoy! Review!]


Olivia took a drink of her water as she walked over and sat on her couch. She was still breathing heavy because she had just finished running 3 miles. She looked at the clock and it ready 7:15. She had to be at the precinct by 8:00. They hadn't caught a case so it was regular schedule. She sighed and stood up headed for her shower.

_Shit shit shit shit _Elliot was late he glanced down at his watch 7:45. He has to be in the

precinct by 7:30, he promised Munch he would work on his DD5's and he still didn't have her coffee. He quickly ran into the coffee shop and let out a groan when he saw the line.

"Elliot!" he heard his name and looked around. He saw Dani smiling and

holding two coffee's.

"You are a life saver" He breathed. She smiled as she watched him run out.

Elliot made his way across the street and maneuvered his way through people, he finally reached the door and quickly walked in. He just made the elevator and he prayed that today she didn't decide to come in early. He walked out of the elevator and quickly turned and bumped right into Brian.

"Shit" Elliot said as he felt the hot liquid on his skin. He glared at Brian before he quickly threw away the bad cup and put his things on his desk. He double checked to make sure she wasn't here. He then made his way up to the locker rooms and changed his shirt. He took a breath and looked at the clock 7:58. He quickly made his way back to his desk and right as he sat down an IM popped up from Rudy, he was the cop they had in the lobby.

Rudy: The witch is on her broom

Elliot: Thanks for the warning

Elliot quickly stood up and grabbed the remaining coffee off his desk and walked into his Captains room. He just made it before he could hear her barking demands from the hallway. He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face.

"Morning Captain" He said handing her; her coffee. In return he got her jacket.

"Detective" She breathed as she sat down and looked at files, She grabbed her coffee and took a sip. He was about to leave when she looked up at him.

"Who is Dani? And why should I call her?" Olivia spoke showing him the side of her coffee.

"That was actually my coffee" He admitted.

"Really?" She nodded. "Why am I drinking your coffee?" She asked.

"Yours spilled"

"You drink the same thing as me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I like the foam" He lied and they both knew it.

"So you drink a Non fat mocha latte with extra foam?" She raised and eyebrow "You don't drink it incase you spill mine do you?" Before Elliot had the chance to answer, Her phone started to ring.

"Benson" She breathed. She looked at Elliot and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I will be right there" She hung up the phone and looked back to Elliot.

"That was IAB, they want to see me. Can you get me in about 10 minutes?" She said getting up.

"Sure" Elliot said.

"Good, come up with some reason, I don't really care what. Just make it convincing" She said as she brushed passed him.

"Olivia Benson" Tucker said as she walked into the room.

"Tucker, Johnson" She said nodding at both men.

"Well, I would like to congratulate you on your case closure rate" Johnson said.

"Well, thank you"

"But, Benson. We have a bit of an issue" Tucker said leaning in closer.

"Which would be?"

"You are getting Deported"

"I'm sorry what?" Olivia breathed.

"You didn't turn in a few files on time and, therefore you are being deported."  
>"They cant just do that! I'm from Canada!" She exclaimed.<p>

"Nothing we can do, we will have to make Munch Captain"

"No, you can't do that"

"He's the only one who would know whats he's doing"

"I've worked so hard for this job" She said.

"Uh Captain, Alex Cabot is on the phone for you, she says that its urgent. I told her you were otherwise engaged, but she needs to speak with you right away." Elliot said walking into the room. As Elliot was talking she got an idea, a great idea. She looked at Elliot and motioned for him to come closer.

"I can see that there is indeed a problem, but I can fix it." She said taking Elliot's arm.

"How?" Tucker asked.

"Well, Elliot and I, are uh" She glanced at him. "We are engaged" She finished.

"What?" He huffed looking at her.

"Engaged really?" Johnson said.

"Uh huh, we've been keeping it out of the work place so it doesn't effect our jobs." She said cooly.

"To Stabler?" Tucker asked trying not to laugh.

"We were just two cops, who weren't looking for love, but we found it"

"Yeah" Elliot murmured trying to take it all in.

"The late hours got the best of us" She said faking a smile.

"Well, I guess just make it official"

"Engaged?" Elliot whispered to her. She ignored him.

"We will head to immigration later today"

"Well then, good day" Tucker said trying not to laugh.

"Thank you" Olivia said pulling Elliot out with her.

"Benson and Stabler? It won't last" Tucker said causing both men to start laughing.

"ENGAGED?" Elliot said finally processing the whole thing.

"Yes, calm down will you?" She said opening a case file.

"Calm Down? Are you kidding me Benson?" He said starting to pace. "You basically just put our jobs on the line"

"Relax, IAB is fine with our relationship. We will get married and have a quick divorce. Thats all, you only have to be married to me for the required time"

"I wont Marry you Olivia" He stated.  
>"Why? Saving yourself for someone special?"<br>"Maybe" He said considering what she had said.

"Well fine, If you don't do this, say goodbye to being Sergeant" She breathed.

"You wouldn't"

"I can ruin your career as a cop Elliot, don't test me" She looked up to see him speechless. "We will go to the immigration office during lunch. See you then" She smirked as he just turned and walked out of her office.

His phone vibrated and he opened it seeing a new text from Cassidy.

_Screwing Benson? Didn't know you had it in you, way to go Stabler_

Elliot groaned as he shut his phone.


End file.
